Arctic Fox
by FireFox ShadowWolf
Summary: a new girl shows up at the mansion bleeding. What are her Connections to Rogue. This is my first story please read.
1. Chapter 1

Arctic Fox

The day started out like any other at the Xavier institute for gifted children. The house was pretty much chaos the youth of the school were running everywhere trying to get ready for school, while the adults were helping them when Logan stopped and started to sniff the air while Lexa did the same. To most it would seam unnatural that a teacher and student would do that but to these kids it was normal.

"Logan, Lexa what's wrong?" asked professor Xavier

"I smell blood" Logan responded. "And lots of it" Lexa added.

Jean one of the other instructors went to open the door to show all the students out of the mansion so they could go to school.

" Logan you can't be serious can you? I mean there is no one bleeding in here." Jean stated.  
" We didn't say in here now did we?" Lexa responded as Jean opened the door. Once the door was completely open everyone could only stare at what they. They saw the shape of a girl. The girl was dressed in black pants, a red t-shirt. What made everyone stare was the fact that the girl had five red with ice blue tipped fox tails, a pair of red with ice blue tipped fox ears and dragon wings plus dragon feet. But the girl was bleeding badly.

"Logan can you carry the girl to the med lab please?" Hank asked.

So Logan carried the bleeding girl all the way to the med lab. On the way they noticed that she had white hair with auburn bangs. Her face was similar to Rogues.

"It seams that she has no permanent damage and will heal in a couple of days." Hank stated. "That's good to hear but do you know when she will awaken?" Xavier asked

"She can wake any time now" Hank responded,

"No kneed she is already awake." Logan answered, "How did you know? Who are you and where am I?" the girl asked.

"Well your breathing was uneven. I am professor Charles Xavier. You are at the Xavier institute for the gifted. These are some of the teachers here at the institute Logan also known as wolverine and Hank McCoy he is also known as beast. Know who are you?" Xavier answered.

" Well I don't know my name but my friends call me Dragon. Is this place the place for mutants?" she answered

"Yah it is fangs but what where you doing out there all cut up?" Logan asked, "Well I had gotten separated from my friends and ran into a man that looked like my friends and he attacked me." Dragon answered.

"Where do you live so we can take you home?" Hank asked, "I don't live anywhere my parents died when I was 2 and my sister was 4 she and I got separated during the fire that killed them. I have been trying to find her for 12 years." She responded, " Who is your sister?" Logan asked

"I don't remember her real name but I remember the name I called her. That name was emerald." She responded.


	2. Chapter 2

FireFox ShadowWolf: thanks to all that reviewed I appreciated it.

Chapter 2

" Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

Blah telepathic

" So why do you call your sister emerald?" Logan asked

" I called her that because of her eyes, they were the same colour as an emerald. While mine are dragons eye green." She replied " but aren't those colours the same." Hank asked

"No mine are slightly lighter. O.k. now that's that settled could any of you tell me if my friends are here?" Dragon replied, " Who are your friends " Xavier asked, "I don't know their name but I do know their nicknames which are leopard and lynx." She replied, " Just how long did you say that you knew them for?" Logan asked " oh I've known them since I was 3 but they never gave me their names." She replied. " What do your friends look like?" hank asked. "Well lynx has lynx ears and a tail to match with amber cats eyes and leopard has leopard ears with the tail to match plus he has green cats eyes. Oh the both have cats feet but leopards are that of a leopard and lynx's are those of a lynx." She replied.

" Well you probably want a tour of the place so I think we should head out and introduce you to everyone here and get you a room." The professor stated." Yes I would very much like that. She replied

So the two started out of the med lab. They passed by many things like the danger room and the library they met lots of people around on there tour. When they finally got upstairs to an extra room Xavier told Dragon that this was her room the room wasn't a five star hotel room but it was still great.

" I'll leave you to unpack your things but be down stairs at the danger room for a teat to see what your powers can do. And if you need any help please try to talk to me telepathically and I will assist you."

So after he dragon finally got a chance to look at her room. The room itself was painted red and the bed was a double. The blanket on the bed really caught her attention it had both a fox and a dragon printed on it.

Your uniform is in the bottom drawer of your dresser came the telepathic call of Jean one of the instructors that dragon met on her tour. When it came it made her jump thanks she replied, so dragon when to the black dresser that sat in the corner of the room. She pulled out a black suit that didn't look easy to move in but that didn't stop her from trying it on. When she put it one she noticed that the uniform had red shoulder patches that had little black X's on them and a belt that was silver with a big red x in the middle.

' I wonder if it's supposed to be this tight oh well if everyone wears them why shouldn't I' she wondered

When she left the room she was still dressed in the uniform was and was on her way to the danger room when she ran into…

FireFox ShadowWolf: I'll leave you here to wonder but please review and don't flame me please.


End file.
